wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hyacinthe (Bejeweled)
Hyacinthe - a shy dragonet, the daughter of a wealthy cartographer and a rather poor gardener. She hangs in the background, preferring to go unnoticed, feeling that she is never enough… Character Profile Appearance Hyacinthe is a pale blue dragonet with glittering black eyes and snowy white claws. A white pattern of intertwined diamond-shapes runs down her neck and tail, and she has the sail and build of a SandWing. Because Hyacinthe is half SeaWing, she does have some luminescent stripes, but not enough for her to speak Aquatic - much to her father’s chagrin. These stripes are located on her face, shoulders and wings, and she flashes these when she’s angry or upset. Hyacinthe doesn’t often wear the jewellery that her father brings her, save for a beaded chain of silver wrought flowers - she drapes this around her shoulders whenever she goes into public, and it’s so long that she has to wrap it around her neck twice. Like every SandWing, Hyacinthe has a tail barb, but she loathes it. She hates that it makes her look dangerous, and she wishes that she looked unoffensive and safe to be around - instead, she thinks herself a frightening monster, fitting into no tribe and stalking the streets like some sort of creepy dragon that you’d hear about in a horror story. Personality Hyacinthe is a sweet, worried dragonet for the most part, and she’s also painfully shy. It took her three years for her to dare venture from her mother’s careful watch, and it took another few years for her to muster up the courage to walk down the street and back without a guardian. Hyacinthe doesn’t often show emotions, unless being introverted counts. She stumbles over words and avoids any scene where she might have to be forced into talking. Her mother tries to nudge her towards potential friends and allies, but it usually ends with Hyacinthe dropping into silence and making everything much more awkward than it needs to be. Quotes “Um…look, I-I’m no-not trying to cau-cause any trouble.” - Hyacinthe to her Aunt Anohin “Mother, pl-please. I-I don’t want to.” - Hyacinthe when Irilin tells her to go talk to some other dragons “Don-Don’t make me g-go b-b-b-ack there.” - Hyacinthe to her father, Basile Relationships Irilin Hyacinthe has a very close bond with her mother, even if she does make Hyacinthe run errands in hope that she’ll meet a potential friend along the way. The two dragonesses look out for each other, and Hyacinthe enjoys nothing more than reading aloud to her mother in the dead of night. Basile Hyacinthe isn’t sure what to think of Basile. Sure, he gives her plenty of gifts, but she’s only really seen him once or twice in the past year. Sometimes she finds herself dreading his next visit, knowing that she’ll have to pretend to be the obedient and excited daughter that Basile expects. Anohin Hyacinthe is normally very good friends with Anohin. Although Anohin is her aunt, the two of them are only two years apart, and when she needs advice Hyacinthe will often right Anohin a letter or two. However, Hyacinthe also thinks that Anohin is slightly controlling and pushy, which often puts a damper on her visits. Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (BejeweledPhoenix)